


too far to fall

by valkyriered



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Depression, M/M, Multi, New Years, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sad Porn, Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriered/pseuds/valkyriered
Summary: Rin is twenty-one when she dances for Akito for the third time.The curse remains unbroken.sort-of sequel to 'we'll make it out'. Alternate ending, post-series, contains manga spoilers.
Relationships: Background Sohma Haru/Sohma Rin, Sohma Hatori/Sohma Rin, Sohma Hatori/Sohma Rin/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Hatori/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Rin/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	too far to fall

**Author's Note:**

> no proofreading we die like men
> 
> this fic is super sad, friends. there's some bad feelings in it.
> 
> Rin is 21, Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame are all 30. 
> 
> Prequel here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714886
> 
> also big-ol shoutout to r3dmi1es who gave me the idea for this beautiful mess-- bless up.

  
Hatori’s eye hurts.

It’s been years, but it still aches and stings, especially at New Years.

Rin is twenty-one, and has finished her dance for the evening. She and Ayame left the room quickly after finishing. Ayame had been wiping away tears. When Hatori went to look for them afterwards, he’d found them outside, quietly embracing. Ayame had been crying, Hatori could tell by the shaking of his shoulders. Rin was stroking his hair.

The moment had been so gentle that Hatori had turned away, and gone back inside to get drunk with Shigure.

He didn’t used to drink much at New Years’, but he does now. The children are all old enough to manage themselves, and Hatori’s resignation to his life has turned into something that would probably qualify as alcoholism. When he gets back inside, Shigure already has another glass waiting for him, and silently hands it to him.

Akito is draped across Kureno.

A few years ago they probably would’ve sipped on the drinks, but now they toss them back. 

Momiji is sitting in the corner with Kagura, both talking quietly and seriously. They have drinks in their hands as well, but they’re being mature about it, taking careful, appreciative sips of the fine alcohol.

It’s funny how quickly the tables turn. Hatori remembers constantly having to shush Momiji at events like this. When did he turn into a man? He’s even started developing stubble, something Hatori’s never had to really worry about. Hatori had taught Momiji how to shave. It had been tender and awkward and Momiji had excused himself afterwards, probably to cry.

He was never a father to Momiji the way Kazuma was to Kyo, and he regrets it constantly.

The ornate building in the center of the Main House property is large, and when Shigure gets to the point where he’s talking too loud and his eyes are too bright, Hatori takes him by the wrist and drags him down familiar hallways. They’ve spent countless New Years’ here, and they know the rooms by heart. They end up sprawled on a couch in one of the lavishly-decorated front rooms. Sohma money purchases a great deal, and Hatori has no doubt that the vases and paintings that surround him are worth several thousands. 

Shigure had snagged a second bottle of the fine whiskey, and the two men laugh as they pop it open and splash more into the glasses. There are still maids and servants moving about, but Hatori ignores the scandalized looks they’re receiving. They’re Jyuunishi, cursed and above reproach in this household. They answer only to Akito, and any finger-wagging could get the staff fired.

Shigure is messing with his phone, and Hatori can’t figure out why until Ayame and Rin wander in, their arms linked together. A few years ago Hatori would have been shocked by their unlikely friendship, but under the weight of the curse Ayame has become more dour with time, and Rin more patient with her fellow Jyuunishi. 

Shigure silently hands his glass to Rin, and she drains it before getting onto the couch with the two of them. She sprawls across Shigure’s lap, and Hatori is immediately taken back to the same scene, so many years ago. They had been so young.

Ayame flops down beside Hatori. As adults, the four of them barely fit on the couch, but they make it work anyways. Rin climbs fully into Shigure’s lap, her legs straddling his, and he pours her another drink and watches as she finishes that one, too. 

Rin lays her head on Shigure’s shoulder, and Shigure starts unweaving the bells from her hair. Her hair has grown in the two years since Akito had shorn it, hitting her mid-back but still a long ways from the long, dark tendrils that she’d used to have. Her bangs have gotten shaggy too, closer to Hatori’s style than the perfect, even cut that she’d used to have.

As Shigure undoes her hair, he drops the bells on the floor. They quietly ring as they roll across the gleaming wood floor.

“You danced beautifully.” Hatori says to Ayame. 

Ayame leans his head on Hatori’s shoulder. “Every time I do that dance,” He says, “I want to die.” 

Hatori hands his drink to Ayame.

Ayame finishes it.

Hatori never guessed Ayame would struggle so much under the curse, but with every passing year his light is dimmed a little more. It was surprising to find out that even Ayame had been hoping for it to break, but seeing year after year pass with no change is killing him.

He wonders how many years it will be before Ayame is crushed completely.

“Aya-nii.” Rin murmurs, reaching out to him. Their fingers lace together, and Rin lightly squeezes his hand. 

Her large, dark eyes are shadowed by her bangs, but Hatori can still see the understanding written plainly across her face. Dancing for her God brings her no joy either. Shigure has finished taking the bells out of her hair, so he starts working on the laces and ties of her fine clothing. 

“Is it appropriate to do that here?” Hatori asks.

“It’s too tight.” Rin says quietly. 

Hatori would qualify any of Rins’ clothing as ‘too tight’, but he understands. The problem isn’t the fit— the problem is the clothing itself reeks of Sohma. Shigure ends up loosening her clothing for her, but not entirely undressing her as Hatori was half-expecting. Still, when she moves the shoulder of her kimono falls down and exposes pale, creamy skin in a move that distinctly reminds him of Ren.

Shigure reaches up as though to fix it, but instead he pulls it off more, exposing more of her back and chest.

Shigure’s never been above touching Rin inappropriately. Ever since she started dressing more provocatively, Hatori had noticed Shigure grabbing at her ass, tugging at her clothing, moving a little too low when he rubs her back.

They’ve always been very physical with each other. Hatori had told Shigure off for it plenty of times, and Shigure had always shrugged. And to his credit, it doesn’t seem like Rin had ever minded. Sometimes she’d slap his hands away, but other times she’d climb into his lap, or lean against him while he toyed with the many laces and buckles on her clothing. 

Hatori’s not sure how far the touching has gone, and he doesn’t want to know. All he knows is that at some point, Haru was no longer in the picture. He and Yuki had disappeared off to a distant, prestigious university, and Rin had stayed behind, too afraid and traumatized to leave the confines of the Sohma family. 

For all her fighting, she never truly recovered from her past.

Hatori pours himself another drink.

“Do you need help?” Hatori asks, gesturing towards Ayame’s clothes.

Ayame looks down at his traditional dress, as though just noticing it. He shakes his head. “I should go to bed soon, anyways.” He says. He sounds almost robotic.

“Do you want me to come with you?” 

Ayame shakes his head. “I need to clear my head.” He says. He stumbles a bit when he gets up.

“Let me at least walk you there.” Hatori offers.

Ayame shakes his head again. “I need to be alone.” He says. He doesn’t look back at them.

“Ayaa…” Shigure says. 

A few years ago, that would have worked.

Now, Ayame just walks away.

“I’ll check on him later.” Hatori says.

“Yeah.” Shigure says, although he looks disturbed. Rin doesn’t say anything. She’s still leaning her head on Shigure’s shoulder, and her eyes are dark and distant. 

“Did he say something to you, Isuzu?” Hatori asks. 

“Nothing he hasn’t said before.” Rin says softly. 

Shigure sighs and rubs her back, and for a moment Hatori is back in time once again, when Shigure could cradle her and stroke her hair, and everything would be alright again.

It’s not like that anymore. 

Hatori finishes his drink.

Shigure sighs. “Come here, Ha-san.” He says, reaching out. Hatori acquiesces easily, slides over on the couch so he’s slumped against Shigure’s shoulder. Rin brushes his hair out of his eyes for him. 

At some point, Rin had gotten ahold of the bottle, and now Hatori watches numbly as she opens it and takes a drink straight from it. As she presses the cap back on, Shigure reaches up and wipes at her mouth with his hand. She places the bottle back on the wooden floor and then re-situates herself, laying more comfortably across their laps. She’s leaning sideways against Shigure’s chest, her thighs on his lap, her knees and calves falling onto Hatori’s. 

Her fancy Sohma kimono has spilled open, exposing her thighs, and a black garter that Hatori knows doesn’t come with the ensemble. 

Shigure runs his finger along it.

“Haru made that.” Rin says, and even now she still says his name as though she’s caressing it. 

Shigure moves his hand from the garter to run it up and down her thigh, gently massaging the skin there. 

“You should be careful.” Hatori murmurs. Undressing Rin publicly is one thing— touching her so overtly is another. 

“There’s nothing else she can to do me, Tori-nii.” Rin says. She sounds exhausted, but she does push Shigure’s hand away and fix her kimono. 

Hatori’s mind trips up on something, and then it clicks. He looks directly at Shigure. “You told her.” He says. About Akito’s secret, one of the many things they had sworn to keep, but this one most of all. 

Shigure meets his gaze. “Do you really think it matters anymore?”

Hatori has no response to that. So Shigure’s given up too, then. After all this time, Hatori can finally see the defeat in his eyes.

He doesn’t think the curse is going to break. 

Hatori’s eyes drop down to Rin. “Akito could kill you.” He says, quietly.

“So?” Rin says. She sits up, readjusts her kimono in some belated attempt at propriety. 

For the longest time, Hatori had thought he was the only one who had truly given up. To see that even spitfire Rin, fierce and strong, had been crushed— it feels like an impossibility. He doesn’t want to believe it.

“I’m going to bed.” Rin says. She climbs off of Shigure’s lap, doesn’t bother picking up the bottle or the discarded bells. 

“Goodnight.” Hatori says.

Rin waves him off, irritated. Shigure just smirks.

“You told her.” Hatori repeats, after Rin is out of earshot.

“She has the right to know.”

“Does she?” Hatori asks. “Or are you just making her into another weapon in your fight against Akito?”

“The fight is over, Hatori.” 

Akito won.

Hatori has nothing to say to that.

“I should sleep too.” Shigure says. He leans over and presses a kiss to Hatori’s forehead, and then gets up and picks up the discarded bottle and some of the bells. 

Hatori doesn’t say anything. He watches Shigure leave, and then only realizes afterwards that his glass is empty, and that the bottle is gone.

Huh.

Hatori lays on the couch, unwilling to move. He should check on Ayame. He should see if Akito needs anything. He should, he should, he should.

He doesn’t want to move. 

Shigure and Rin have both given up, then. Two of the people most intent on breaking the curse. He wonders if their decisions influenced each other, or if they just naturally stopped struggling, independent of the other.

It doesn’t really matter. Either way, they’ve resigned themselves to a life entangled.

He stays there for a while, watching as the occasional servant passes through, their eyes politely averted from him. He knows he’s visibly drunk, although at the very least Shigure relieved him of the shame of being slumped on the couch with a bottle.

He blinks hard. He needs to sober up. 

Hatori sits up, wanders into the nearest restroom and splashes some cold water on his face. He doesn’t bother looking in the mirror— he knows what he looks like. Pale, dull-eyed. Tired, like Shigure, like Rin. Like Ayame.

He needs to check on Ayame.

Ayame’s probably staying in the Main House this evening— he can’t imagine he would be able to get home in his state, even if he wanted to. With that in mind, he walks over to the guest wing, where bedrooms would be prepared for guests and visiting Jyuunishi alike. The Jyuunishi bedrooms are further away and more lavish, and Hatori wanders by nondescript doors, some with light coming from underneath the doors, some still dark.

All the hallways in the house look the same, but Hatori grew up running through them, and so he knows them by heart.

He passes through the large, wooden doors that separate Jyuunishi quarters from the rest, and closes them behind him.

It’s quieter here, and more rooms are dark. Yuki and Haru did not come back for New Years. Kisa and Hiro somehow got out of attending too. Every year, fewer Jyuunishi return. 

There’s only one room that has a telltale glow of a light on coming out from underneath the door, and Hatori approaches it without thinking. Doesn’t even knock, or listen for what’s happening behind the door. 

He pushes it open.

Shigure has Rin pinned up against the wall, and he’s fucking her roughly against it. He’s still wearing his suit from New Years’, although his shirt is unbuttoned and hanging open, and his pants have been messily pushed open.

Rin’s still wearing the clothes that she danced in, although barely. Her legs are wrapped around Shigure’s waist, his hands roughly gripping her thighs. They’re kissing hungrily. The bottle from earlier is on the nightstand. The room is dim, lit only by a single bedside lamp, but it’s clear what they’re doing. 

At the sound of the door opening, Shigure looks over but doesn’t stop.

“Get in and close the door.” He says. His face is flushed. 

“Shigure—“

“ _Close it!_ ”

Hatori does as he’s told. He stands there a moment, taking in the scene, and then sighs and goes to pour himself another drink. He keeps his back turned to them, his eyes trained on the golden liquid going into his glass. 

Rin is loud when she comes, messily whining Shigure’s name over and over again. “Gure-nii—“ She whimpers. Shigure shushes her.

Hatori doesn’t hear Shigure finish, but he knows that they’re done by the disappearance of the steady thudding against the wall. 

There’s a rustling of clothing, and then Shigure appears beside him. He looks disheveled, but he’s thankfully tucked himself back into his pants. Still, his pants are stained at the crotch, and Hatori knows that they’re ruined. 

Hatori sighs and sits down on the chair beside the bed. He rubs at his forehead. He should’ve known that they were doing this. 

Shigure gets onto the bed opposite him, and sits up against the pillows. Hatori glances over at Rin.

She’s tucked the kimono back around herself, although it’s sliding down her shoulder and exposing a wet, red mark on her skin. Her face is flushed. She’s leaning against the same wall that Shigure had just been fucking her against, running her fingers through her hair to get out the knots.

“You did a bad job of taking out the bells, Gure-nii.” She complains.

“Sorry.” He says, not sounding the least bit apologetic. Shigure looks over at Hatori. “Are you going to tell on us, Ha-san?”

Hatori shakes his head. “You two can dig your own graves well enough.”

Rin bitterly laughs at that. It’s a surprising thing to hear from her— Hatori can’t remember the last time he heard her laugh. She shrugs the kimono back onto her shoulder, and then gets onto the bed with Shigure. She splays across him, not unlike how they were laying earlier, although this time Shigure puts his hands under her arms and pulls her further onto him. He has a knee up between her legs, and Hatori has no doubt about where his thigh is pressed.

Rin lays her head on Shigure’s chest. 

If he didn’t know them, he’d say they make a handsome couple. Shigure looks perfectly disheveled, and Rin, laying against him in her expensive and beautifully-patterned kimono, looks like something from a painting.

If he didn’t know any better.

“How long has this been going on?” Hatori asks.

“A few years.” Rin says. 

_Years._

Hatori wants to ask about Haru, but he knows better than to do that. 

It’s not that Hatori hasn’t seen Shigure in sexual situations before. Shigure has always been something of an exhibitionist, and Hatori is not above indulging him. Still, it’s different to see Shigure with a younger cousin. With Rin.

Rin’s hips shift, and Hatori notices the way one of Shigure’s hands has snuck underneath her kimono. 

“I can leave.” Hatori says. 

“You don’t need to.” Rin says.

There’s an implicit offer in there, and Hatori’s mind trips over it before he elects to ignore it entirely. Shigure’s arm moves, and Rin buries her face in his shirt.

“Did you have fun tonight, Ha-san?” Shigure asks.

Did he have fun? Does anyone have fun at these things anymore? “I think you know the answer to that.” Hatori says.

Shigure sighs. “Yeah.” He says, although he still sounds disappointed. “I checked in on Aya.”

“How is he?”

Shigure looks over at him. “He wanted to be alone.” He says. 

“Oh.” Hatori says. He’s not sure what else he expected. Rin makes a quiet noise in the back of her throat, and Shigure shushes her. Her fingers curl into his shirt. 

Hatori takes a gulp of his drink.

“I think he’ll feel better next time Yuki visits.” Shigure says. 

“I hope so.” Hatori doesn’t say what they’re both thinking— that the only fix for this is for the curse to break.

“Kureno looked like shit tonight.” Shigure says. He sounds satisfied by it. He _had_ looked more exhausted than usual, but Kureno always looks exhausted. 

“That’s not fair.” Hatori says.

“I don’t care.” Shigure says. He moves his exposed hand to Rin’s hip, gently guiding her in slow, rhythmic movements. 

“He’s just as trapped as we are.”

“That’s not true.” Shigure says sharply. “You know that’s not true.”

“Fine.” Hatori says. He doesn’t want to fight right now. 

Rin turns her head to look at Hatori, still laying against Shigure’s chest. “Do you think you’d leave, if you were him?” She asks. Her face is flushed, but she’s looking at Hatori intently.

“Probably not.”

“Even after your eye?”

Hatori shakes his head. Rin looks almost disappointed for a moment, and then Shigure does something with his hand, and she lets out a quiet gasp. Shigure smirks.

“It doesn’t matter. There’s no way for Kureno to leave now. He’s stuck here.” Shigure says bitterly. “What about you, Rin? Did you have a nice time?”

“Fuck off.” She says miserably. 

“Why do you still come to these things?” Hatori asks.

Rin doesn’t say anything. She stays conspicuously silent.

Shigure glances down at her, and then answers for her. “If Rin doesn’t come back every year, Ha-kun doesn’t get to go to college.”

Ah. 

Hatori doesn’t need to ask who came up with that bargain. Rin is trapped for at least two more years, then.

“I wouldn’t have wanted Aya-nii to dance alone, anyways.” She says. She opens her mouth as though to say something else, but then her eyes glaze over and she closes it. 

Hatori nods in silent agreement. 

Rin bites down on her lip and digs her nails into Shigure’s chest suddenly, and Hatori notices that Shigure’s arm is making small, fast movements. Her mouth falls open, and she’s taking short, quick breaths. Her eyelids flutter.

“Come on.” Shigure murmurs. “Come on.”

“Fuckfuckfuck— Gure-nii—“ She squirms on his lap. 

“Come on.” Shigure says encouragingly. 

Hatori shouldn’t be watching this. Being resigned to the curse doesn’t mean that they need to engage in this level of depravity. Just because he can’t stop drinking, and Shigure and Rin have given up entirely, doesn’t mean that they need to completely lose all semblance of propriety.

Just because they’ll be trapped like this until the day they die, never ending, never able to find love or live apart from each other. 

Just because he’ll die here, in the same house he grew up in, never having truly felt freedom.

He’s going to die here, in the same house he grew up in, never having truly felt freedom. 

Hatori watches as Rin comes. Her eyes roll back, and her hips twitch, and she gives small, soft whimpers as she finishes. Shigure doesn’t stop, though, and she blindly scrabbles against his shirt from the overstimulation.

“Gure-nii—“ She gasps. “Too much, t-too—“

Shigure is well-aware of what he’s doing, watching her with interest as he keeps touching her underneath the kimono. Rin keeps making pitiful little noises, but she’s grinding against Shigure like she wants him to keep going. He’s toying with her, Hatori knows. Pushing against her limits, like he does with everyone else. 

“Shigure.” Hatori says firmly. Shigure glances over at him, surprised, and then grins.

“Alright.” Shigure says. His arm stops moving, and he pulls out his hand from underneath the kimono. It’s wet and glistening. Shigure wipes it off on the fine fabrics.

Rin is still catching her breath. Shigure leans down and kisses her on the head. “Good girl.” He says. Hatori finishes his drink.

Rin sits up on Shigure’s lap, and pushes her hair out of her face. She readjusts the kimono to cover her chest.

“I need a drink.” She says.

Hatori doesn’t need to point out to her that they’ve already been drinking heavily all night. Of the three of them, Rin is probably the most sober. 

He pours more liquor into his glass, and offers it to her. She leans over and takes it from him and takes a drink, watching Hatori as he watches her. 

How can she be this young, and somehow completely lost all hope?

He wants to fix her. He wants to wrap her in a blanket and put her to bed. He wants to send her back home, even though at this point she has none. Even though he knows she lives alone in a small house within the confines of the Main House, and that the place has almost no furniture, and no photos or art on the walls.

He’s seen it. There’s just stacks of books. Everywhere, all kinds of books, well-read and thumbed-through and in piles. 

The only way to fix her is to free her. And the curse is never going to break.

Hatori’s hard, he’s been hard since he first heard Rin loudly come as Shigure fucked her into a wall. His tailored pants are uncomfortably tight. He reaches up to his throat and loosens his tie. 

Rin climbs off of Shigure, off of the bed. Her kimono falls open, exposing more pale skin. Hatori can see the wetness where her thighs meet, and he wonders idly if it's Shigure's come or just her getting that wet. Probably a mix of both. She walks up to Hatori and hands the glass back to him.

He takes a sip from it, watching her watching him.

And then he puts it back on the table and pulls her into his lap. She’s straddling him, her thighs on either side of his. Through the fabric of his pants, she presses against him, and he can feel the warmth, can almost swear he feels the wetness there too.

“Tell me to stop.” Hatori whispers, quietly enough that Shigure can’t hear. “Tell me to stop, and I’ll stop.”

“Do you want to stop?” She asks.

“No.” Hatori breathes. 

“It’s okay, Tori-nii.” Rin says softly.

“I’m so sorry, Rin.”

It’s the first time he’s ever called her by her nickname. For a moment, Rin looks like she might cry, but then she moves past it.

“It’s okay.” She says again. 

“We should have been able to protect you.” 

“You can’t protect everyone.” Rin murmurs. She rolls her hips against him. His head falls back.

“Fuck.” He breathes.

It happens in a blur— she pushes her hands down his pants, and then they’re both struggling to untuck his shirt, to undo his belt and unbutton his pants. He’s so hard that he almost comes the second that she puts her hand on his cock, but then he bites down on his lip and breathes through it. 

He slips his hand between her legs, dips two fingers inside of her. She’s wet, from Shigure fucking her and then getting her off afterwards. 

“Fuck, your hands are cold.” Rin gasps. 

“Sorry.” Hatori murmurs. He pulls his fingers out.

He groans as Rin sinks onto his cock, and she presses her forehead against his, panting as she takes him completely, until she’s fully seated in his lap. She’s hot and wet and tight, and the best thing he’s felt in months. They sit there for a moment, breathing together, reveling in the feeling of him being inside of her.

And then she starts to move.

She slowly rolls her hips against him again. It feels sublime, it feels perfect.

He presses up against her as she rolls her hips, and she gasps and squirms. 

“Tori-nii—“ She breathes. “My legs…”

Hatori drops his hands from her hips to her thighs. “What’s wrong?”

“Her legs are tired, Ha-san.” Shigure comments from the bed. “She can’t ride you.”

Hatori had almost forgotten Shigure was there. He has his pants undone again, and he’s rubbing at himself through his underwear, watching Rin straddle him. 

Hatori turns his attention back to Rin. “Do you want to stop?” He asks.

She shakes her head.

There’s probably some sort of horrific line he’s crossing by fucking Rin on a bed in front of Shigure. He can’t bring himself to care. When he was younger he probably could have picked up Rin and carried her to the bed, but not at his age.

Rin climbs off of him. The air is cool on his wet cock, and he awkwardly tucks himself away. He stands, and is struck by how much shorter than him she is. How much smaller. He kisses the top of her head. She shivers. 

He presses against her back, runs his hand down her front and rubs between her legs.

Her legs are already unstable enough that she nearly collapses, but he hold her up with his other arm. She leans heavily against him, grinds back against him as he gently explores her. She's wet and warm and squirms when his fingers enter her. He thumbs at her clit, holds onto her tightly when her legs nearly give out.

“Tori-nii, please.” She says. 

“Okay.”

Rin lays back across the foot of the bed. Shigure’s still there, lazily lounging against the pillows, watching the two of them. He tosses Hatori one of the pillows. Hatori catches it, and then lifts Rin’s hips and slides it under her for a better angle. He shrugs off his restrictive suit jacket and tosses it back onto the chair behind him. 

When he presses into her again, all three of them moan. He doesn’t go quite as deep at this angle, but it feels so good to be inside her that it doesn’t even matter.

“Fuck.” Rin breathes.

Hatori holds onto her hips and fucks her gently, slowly enough that she tries to use her legs to press against him more, but he holds her firmly in place.

“Faster.” She says. “Please.”

“I’ll finish too quickly.” Hatori says. He closes his eyes. “Give me a minute. It’s been a long time.”

Since Kana, they all know. Hatori hasn’t made love since Kana.

He takes a deep breath in, and then slowly exhales. He tightens his grip on Rin.

And then he starts to move.

He starts off slowly rocking into her. He watches her as he moves. She looks perfect underneath him, with damp hair and red, swollen lips from kissing Shigure. His love bites still stand out dark red on her breasts. Rin looks back up at him. She arches her back. His breathing gets ragged.

“Tell me to stop.” Hatori whispers.

“Harder.” She breathes.

He fucks her harder. He drives into her, watches as she grabs at the sheets below her and twists her hands into the fabric. 

“Fuck.” Shigure groans, and Hatori glances over at him. His pants are open, his cock is out, and he’s watching Hatori through heavily lidded eyes. 

Shigure always looks beautiful when he’s getting off. He lifts his hand to his mouth and licks it, runs his tongue between his fingers in a way that is completely pornographic. He wraps his hand around his cock and thrusts into it. 

Hatori tears his eyes away, looks back down at Rin. She feels so good around him. With each thrust, he presses as deep as he can inside her.

“Tori-nii—“ She gasps. She sounds wrecked. 

He comes to the sound of his name on her lips.

It’s embarrassingly fast, but between the two of them he can’t help it. 

Shigure gives a breathy laugh. “Fuck, that’s good.”

“Sorry.” Hatori says to Rin. There’s a brief moment of panic when he realizes that he came inside her, and then remembers that she’s on birth control. He wrote the prescription himself a few years ago. 

He should’ve figured it out then.

“It’s fine.” Rin says. She sits up on her elbows. “Gure-nii, can you—“

“Yeah.” Shigure says. He sits up, and pats the pillows. “Sit back, Ha-san.” 

Hatori tucks himself back into his pants, and does as he’s told. He snags his drink from the nightstand. He’s had enough. He’s probably had enough for the evening. He takes a sip anyways.

He’s not sure what he’s expecting, but it’s certainly not for Shigure to press his face between Rin’s thighs and eat her out like a starving man. He's making loud, wet noises as he does it, and Hatori knows that he's showing off. It's working. The knowledge that Hatori just came inside her, that Shigure is tasting him on her— it’s almost enough to get Hatori hard again. He inhales sharply at the feeling, grinds his palm against his crotch.

Shigure seems to be an expert at getting Rin off. He supposes years of practice will do that, especially given Shigure’s libido. They were probably fucking at least every week, probably more.

Rin has her hand tightly fisted in Shigure’s hair, but Shigure’s hands are holding her hips in place, preventing her from bucking or moving them as he works. She whines loudly as she comes, her legs twitching on either side of Shigure's head. He rests his cheek against her thigh, presses a finger deep into her and watches as her cheeks flush, as her head falls back. When she finally stops twitching Shigure pulls back and climbs over her and sloppily licks into her mouth as well. She kisses him back, and he presses her hard against the bed and shoves his cock messily into her.

Shigure fucks her hard and fast enough that he’s surprised Rin isn’t in pain. The two of them are filthy together, wet and rough and as loud as they dare get on Sohma property. Their familiarity with getting each other off is obvious. Rin pulls hard on his hair and whispers something in his ear, and Shigure grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut and Hatori can tell that he's close. His cheeks are flushed and damp from sweat and eating Rin out. His breathing is shaky, and Hatori knows that Shigure is holding out as long as he can. Shigure suddenly groans and presses in as deep as he can go as he finishes, and Rin inhales sharply from the feeling of it. He finishes almost as quickly as Hatori did, but it’s his second of the night, and not nearly as embarrassing. Shigure keeps rocking into her, slowly, fucking her through his orgasm. He presses his face to her throat, and Hatori can hear his quiet, stuttering breaths as he finishes inside her.

“Okay?” Shigure asks Rin as he catches his breath. He kisses her throat, and then sits up. “Do you want another?”

Another orgasm. Shigure is so confident in his ability to make her come that he just casually offers her another. Hatori is almost disappointed when Rin shakes her head.

“It’s fine.” Rin breathes. “Fuck.” She says, as he slowly pulls out. “That stings.”

“Sorry.” Shigure says. He doesn’t sound sorry. He grabs her head and presses a kiss against her forehead. He gives her a wet kiss on the mouth too, and she pushes him away. Shigure laughs. 

Rin climbs out of bed and finally shrugs off the kimono completely. She pads off to the adjacent bathroom, and Hatori hears the faucet running. 

Shigure gets up as well, and finally kicks off his ruined slacks, and fully unbuttons his shirt. He lifts Hatori’s drink out of his hand and places it on the dresser, out of reach. “I think you’ve had enough.” He says. “Was that okay?”

“I would’ve left if I didn’t want to.” Hatori says. He rubs at his face. “I should go to bed.”

“Stay with us.” Shigure says. 

Hatori looks up at him. “You’re sleeping together too?” He asks.

Shigure never sleeps over after sex. Beyond the Jyuunishi curse of it all, he tends to just get strange and flighty afterwards. Even with Akito, back when they used to have sex. 

Shigure makes a face. “It’s not like that.”

“Are you in love with her?”

Shigure lets out a bark of laughter. “Neither of us are that stupid.” He says. “This is comfort. Nothing more.”

“But you sleep together.”

“You don’t need to stay if you don’t want to.” Shigure says. Rin walks back in, and Shigure shrugs off his button-down and wordlessly hands it to her. Rin pulls it on, and does up a few cursory buttons for the sake of modesty. Shigure watches Hatori as though daring him to say something.

Hatori watches the ritual, and doesn’t say anything.

“Just stay, Tori-nii.” Rin says. She climbs into bed beside him. Hatori automatically adjusts so she can lay her head on his chest. He idly strokes her hair. 

“Do you remember the last time you danced with Ayame?” He asks. 

Rin nods against him. Twelve years ago, now. “You took all the bells out of my hair for me.” She says. Something like a shadow crosses her face. “My legs were hurting so badly.” 

“Shigure carried you all night.”

“I don’t remember that part.” Rin says.

“I did.” Shigure said.

“I remember that you were in a bad mood.” She says. “After seeing Akito.”

“Was I?”

“Do you really not remember?” Hatori asks. “You had to sleep over afterwards.” 

Shigure shrugs. Hatori can’t tell if he really can’t remember, or if he’s just pretending. Probably the latter, but Hatori knows better than to push it. 

“I’m going to rinse off.” Shigure says. Hatori watches as he disappears into the bathroom, and then firmly shuts the door and locks it behind him.

He and Rin are alone.

Hatori stops stroking her hair. He drops his hand to her shoulder and sighs. 

“Are you angry?” Rin asks.

“Not at you.” He says.

“At Gure-nii?”

Maybe. Partially. But he’s also angry at the circumstances that led them to this, with her and Shigure going to bed together. He’s angry with himself. 

Hatori rubs at his forehead. “I don’t know.” He says. “Did he take advantage of you?” _Did I?_

It’s a stupid question. Of course Shigure took advantage of her. He was one of the few adults who treated her with any affection— she would never say no to him.

“I’m an adult.” Rin says. “I can make my own decisions.”

“Were you an adult?” Hatori asks. “How old were you?”

Rin shrugs off Hatori’s arm, and then sits up to look down at him. “I’m not telling you if you’re just going to use it to torture yourself later.” 

“You asked to be put on birth control when you were eighteen.” He knows it’s the wrong thing to say immediately.

Rin glares at him. “If you already knew, then why would you ask?”

“I wasn’t sure he was the reason why.”

“Fuck you.” Rin says.

This isn’t how Hatori wanted this to go. Upsetting Rin was not part of his plans for the evening. He’s like Shigure. In his own way, he can’t stop pushing. He needs to pick things apart, tear at them until they make sense and neatly fit together in his mind. 

Hatori sits up off the pillows. “Sorry.” He says. He reaches out and strokes her hair. “That wasn’t fair of me.”

Rin scowls, but she doesn’t push his hand away. 

At least she’s angry. While she was dancing, Rin’s face was perfectly blank, like she had slipped on a mask and hidden herself behind it. Hatori barely even remembered her movements from the dance, he was so distracted by the look on her face. It reminded him of Shigure. 

That’s probably who she learned it from. Getting good at hiding feelings is a Jyuunishi rite of passage, after all.

Hatori sighs and leans back against the pillows. Rin sits there for a moment longer, looking at the closed door of the bathroom. 

Then she lays down beside him. She doesn’t get back in his arms, but she still stays within reach. They stare at the ceiling together.

He has more questions. He wants to know if Shigure is always that rough with her. He wants to know if they usually drink before sex, if he always pushes her to her limits like that. 

He knows better than to ask. He and Rin had drifted apart as she’d gotten older, and somewhere along the lines she became only Shigure’s to watch over. She became an angry, sullen teenager. He became her doctor and only her doctor.

It’s different now. The Jyuunishi have drifted apart, driven away by abuse and fights that never got resolved. The children are older and jaded. Even Kisa has learned to glare, having adopted Rin’s patented sneer to scare off the other girls at school and the men who look at her. Momiji, who was always a source of sunshine, has mellowed, beaten down by the world around him and Akito’s firm hand. Even Kagura is darker now— she still goes to to the dojo to keep Kazuma company, but after witnessing the imprisonment of his child, he’s changed into a shadow of his former self. 

It’s painful for Hatori to watch. The worst part is that most of them still see him as the responsible adult of the Jyuunishi. He doesn’t know how to tell them that he’s just as lost as they are. 

Hatori sits up and grabs his suit jacket off of the chair. He pulls a carton of cigarettes and a lighter out of one of the pockets, and then drops it back down onto the seat. He sits on the edge of the bed, flicks open the lighter with practiced ease and inhales. 

Rin watches him as he lights up.

Hatori looks down at her where she’s laying on the bed. Her eyes are dark, her pupils large in the dim room. Her eyes drop down to where the cigarette is hanging from his lips.

He wordlessly offers it to her, exhales the smoke slowly as he watches her take her own drag from it. She doesn’t look away from him.

Logically, he knows he should be telling her off for smoking. He doesn’t bother. Instead he watches her as she smokes his cigarette, sprawled across the bed in Shigure’s discarded button-down. 

She lifts the cigarette back up to him. He takes it from her fingers with his mouth. 

Rin shifts on the bed. Hatori sees the movement of her hips, watches as Shigure’s shirt rides up more on her body. She never put her panties back on. She sees his eyes drop down to her thighs, down to where they meet, just barely covered by the white shirt.

She rests her hand on her stomach, and pulls it up a little higher.

“Fuck.” Hatori breathes. He reaches up and readjusts the cigarette in his mouth. Takes another slow breath of it.

Rin sits up on her elbows, and this time it’s his turn to place the cigarette between her lips. He holds it there for her while she breathes it in. Pulls it out of her mouth so she can exhale.

She brushes her lips against his fingers.

Hatori reaches over and blindly stubs out the cigarette into one of the glasses on the nightstand.

He places a hand on her cheek, gently runs his thumb along her lower lip. Asks her a silent question.

She nods.

Hatori leans over her and kisses her.

Kissing her his not like kissing Kana. Kissing Kana was always gentle and soft, but he kisses Rin hungrily, greedily, like he wants to devour her. Her mouth is hot and wet against his, and when she bites lightly at his lower lip, he presses her down against the mattress and climbs over her fully.

He reaches down and pushes up her button-down, exposing her hips, her breasts. He runs his hands over her body, thumbs at her nipples as he runs his hands down her chest. She’s responsive, warm and alive in his hands, wrapping her legs on either side of his hips. He’s too drunk and tired to get hard again, so he settles for grinding against her through his pants.

Rin pushes her tongue into his mouth, and he shudders and kisses her harder, grabs her ass and squeezes it, presses himself harder against her.

It’s Shigure’s turn to walk in on the two of them. Hatori barely notices the sound of the bathroom door opening, but he hears Shigure’s amused voice.

“I’m glad you two didn’t get bored without me.” He says. 

Hatori pulls away from the kiss, breathing heavily. He looks over at Shigure. 

Shigure’s flushed from his shower, his wet hair pushed messily back against his head. He’s wearing one of the spare yukata that are always stored in the room as sleeping clothes. Hatori remembers helping Rin into one many years ago. Shigure’s eyeing Rin, her exposed body, the rucked-up shirt.

Hatori looks back down at Rin. To her credit, she looks unfazed. “Nice timing.” She says, irritated.

“Please, don’t stop on my account.” Shigure says.

Hatori leans down and kisses Rin again, much more gently this time. She sighs, blinks tiredly up at him when he leans back and carefully brushes her bangs out of her face.

“I think it’s time for bed.” Hatori says. 

  
Rin stays in the bed, and watches as Hatori takes off his slacks and shrugs off his button-down. He pulls on the same drab yukata as Shigure, although the sleeve are a little shorter on him.

“Do you want one?” He asks Rin.

She shakes her head. “They all smell like the Main House.” She says distantly. She readjusts her stolen shirt, pulling it back down her body to more properly cover herself. 

Hatori nods. He’s one of the few Jyuunishi without a sensitive nose, but he’s seen the way Shigure reacts to certain scents. While Shigure certainly has the most powerful nose, he’s not surprised that Rin is sensitive as well. 

Hatori busies himself with adjusting the yukata and tying his obi as Shigure gets into bed with Rin.

“Are you okay with the middle?” Shigure asks quietly. 

“Yeah.” She says. 

When Hatori glances up at them, he sees that they’re both already under the covers. Shigure is laying on his side, facing her. Rin has rolled over onto her stomach and has her head pillowed on her arms, and she’s talking to him, softly enough that Hatori can’t hear. Shigure mutters something in response, and Rin laughs quietly.

The moment is surprisingly intimate, and even though he’d seen them having sex earlier, Hatori feels like he should look away. Is this what they do? Rough sex, and then pillow talk and snuggling? Shigure’s eyes are lit up like he’s genuinely entertained, a small smile on his face at whatever Rin is saying to him in response.

Hatori had been upset earlier, but maybe the two of them are able to bring each other some sort of comfort beyond sex. He’s glad that at the very least, they have someone to talk to.

“What’s taking so long, Ha-san?” Shigure asks. Hatori is snapped out of his revere, and he stands there for a moment before nodding.

It’s strange to get into bed with the two of them— it’s not like he hasn’t shared a bed with Shigure and Ayame before, or even the younger Jyuunishi. Momiji had slept in his bed plenty of times after nightmares. Still, there’s an oddly domestic feeling to this that he hadn’t had earlier. Hatori carefully slides under the blankets, and after a moment Rin adjusts herself so her back is pressed to his chest. She feels warm against him.

“I’ll get the light.” Shigure says. 

The lamp clicks out, and Hatori lays there, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. Shigure leans over, brushes a kiss to Hatori’s forehead, and then Rin’s. Hatori slides his hand around Rin’s front, pulls her a little tighter to him. She has her hands on Shigure’s chest, and Shigure throws his arm over both of them. It’s heavy and warm around him.

Hatori can see the glow of Shigure’s eyes in the darkness. Shigure snuggles a little closer, so Rin is sandwiched between them, and rests his forehead against Hatori’s on the pillow. Shigure nuzzles at him lightly. 

  
In the distance, Hatori hears the quiet ringing of the New Years’ bells. Midnight.

“It’s my year.” Rin says softly.

“Happy new year.” Shigure breathes.

Hatori doesn’t say anything. Shigure gently squeezes his arm. The three of them lay there, holding each other in the darkness of the Main House, not bothering to pretend to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> fic title from here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPyI1AhbV0I
> 
> I think that in theory this could be from a universe where we never meet Tohru? Who knows. 
> 
> I'm not gonna lie I felt pretty weird writing Hatori and Rin going at it, so I may not write it again in the future. I really like him as a father figure more than anything, and I feel like that accidentally came through lol. ;_;


End file.
